


My love, my jewel, my life

by Tinnevelly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And another imagine from imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com: Imagine returning to your chambers in Erebor after The Battle of The Five Armies and finding a small box on your pillow. Upon opening it, you find the ring that your King once wore with pride and a note from Dwalin: “He would have wanted you to have this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love, my jewel, my life

**Author's Note:**

> As always in the beginning: i do NOT own anything, no money is made, yadda. 
> 
> But now: It's set after BOTFA and yes, all deaths included. So beware, it's sad!

It had been a long day. Sighing, you let yourself sink on the throne and gazed upon the Arkenstone. Was that all? Did your lover gave his life for this? Had Thorin Oakenshield, your beloved King, won the war for a stupid stone? Enraged, you threw the stone through the throne room.  
"Should I come back later?" Balin saw through the half-open door and frowned.  
"Get out!" Your voice sounded as broken as you felt. "No, come here. What is it?"  
The war, the last breath of your loved one, you thought it was weeks ago. And yet there were not even hours in which you had denied yourself to even think once about Thorin. Often enough, your brain had tried to make him appear before you in the late evening hours. His eyes shone with the pure warmth that had captivated you from the start. The rough hands, strong through his work in the forges of the humans, which glided gently over your skin, leaving goose bumps. Until ...  
Yes, until somebody startled and reminded you that Thorin had left you alone. You and that stupid stone in this stupid mountain because those stupid Elves and Orcs!  
Gently, a handkerchief dabbed away your tears and someone brushed a strand of hair out of your sight.  
"You should go to him, lass." You couldn’t believe it when you looked up and saw Balin cry.  
"I can’t." You had to confess to him and sobbed on.  
"He deserves that you say goodbye."  
"I don’t want to, Balin. I don’t want to admit that it's over! It's not over. He sure is laughing at me because I cry. Or he pulls Kili’s ear because he pranked someone. Or Fili. Anybody!" The pain was unstoppable and your quiet sobbing turned into a sorrowful wail, which was reflected from the walls and created an echo a hundred times louder.  
"He's dead."

You kicked and bit, you even clawed poor Ori across his face. But in the end your companions had brought you to that awful place. There your heart broke as you saw the lifeless forms. Fili, a proud dwarf, even in death. Kili, he looked as if he would think about his next prank. And then he came. The great king, the wonderful man, the tender lover. Dead. His usually warm hands were cold, his face as relaxed as rare. His hair had been cleaned from dirt and blood, just like everything else about him. Everything seemed so terribly unreal, as if it was just a horrible vision in which he would get up and be the king he always wanted to be.  
Tears fell on his calm face as you stood bent over him. They ran over his cold skin and caught in his beard, where they glittered like jewels in the candlelight.  
"Let them be seen. Each dwarf should see his king who died for our future. Everyone should memorize his face and never forget it. No one should ever forget Thorin Oakenshield!" Your voice was quiet but audible through the hall to your friends. Even Dain, who had entered the Erebor after the battle as the first "foreign" dwarf, nodded.  
"There are other things that need to be done." He noted.  
"We are tired, Dain. Let’s rest and take care of our wounded. And then ..." You turned your back after a last look at Thorin and looked at Dain. "Then Erebor will again shine like our king wished!"  
The cheers of the dwarves could be heard far outside the gates of Erebor.

When the moon had long since disappeared on the horizon, you entered the room quietly, which Thorin had chosen for himself and you. It was simple, almost austere. , So that nothing would outshine my most precious jewel.' Thorin had explained. A smile touched your lips and tears flowed again over your cheeks. He was strict when it came to this trip. But in the few moments that you had had together, he had always been attentive and loving. Already almost nervous when he had approached you with his wish that Erebor should be your home, too. As his future queen.  
"And now we have won the mountain and a home and lost our heart." Tired you fell on the wide bed and let out a startled scream as something hit you in the face. A small box gad tumbled off the pillow and was now taken into your fingers. Immediately you noticed Dwalin’s doodle that was always hard for you to read it. "He would have wanted you to have this." Slowly you opened the box and took out the ring Thorin always wore on your journey together. Suddenly you felt a lump in your throat as you recognized Thorin’s handwriting on a piece of paper under the ring.

 

"My love, my jewel, my life,  
you're everything to me and things that no race even have names for them. For you I'm moving through the world and fighting dragons, just to give you the home which meant everything to me. I have set before you not only my heart, my sword and my soul, but everything I have. I don’t want to look any further or be restless. When I look into your eyes, my heart, I see boundless love and reason, which I often lack. You complement me with your kindness and strength. Your voice is more beautiful than any sounds of my harp, without you I am nothing. I love you, I want you, and above all I need you like the air we breathe. A king is nothing without a queen and I'm a fool that I took so long to recognize it. You are my queen. Therefore, I ask you to govern by my side, to be with me to the end of our lives and to give me the strength that I need to protect you. I love you more than anything, more than gold, more than my life, more than my home. Without you, there is no me. So would you do me the honor to be my wife?"


End file.
